In recent years, users who make a self-photographing operation (for example, a selfie) by using a photographing apparatus, such as a camera or a camcorder, or photograph a character, a subject, or a background have been rapidly increasing. In general, when shaking is prevented during a photographing operation or an automatic shutter function is used for photographing, photographing apparatuses may be fixed to tripods.
An existing tripod may be held even through the states of the legs are changed, by pressing the legs to the bracket and fixing the legs through screw members. Further, by applying a rubber to the lower ends of the legs of the tripod, the tripod may be held due to the loads of the screw members and the frictional force, for example, of rubber arranged in the legs. Further, the existing tripod may be configured such that the connection member for connecting the photographing apparatus includes only a screw line, or may include a rotation member of a spherical shape (for example, a ball type) such that the direction of the photographing apparatus may be changed.
However, when the legs of the tripod are pressed to the bracket and are fixed by the screw members, the screw members may be exposed to the outside, deteriorating the quality of the external appearance of the tripod. Even when the rubber is used, the leg may be worn due to repeated frictions, causing the change in the holding angle. Further, when the connection member, to which the photographing apparatus is connected, includes only a screw line, the direction of the photographing apparatus cannot be changed, and the spherical rotation member for changing the direction of the photographing apparatus has a complex configuration, which requires a number of components.